Hands Off
by O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O
Summary: A new teacher arrives at school and takes an interest in Ray's sister who everyone knows is 'off limits'. But when things start to get out of hand and Ray's nowhere in sight to protect his sister, who will? KaiOC TalaOC and more...


Hellooooooo i'm back with another story! And I'm afraid it's another highschool fic... Soz if you don't like them - I love them! I know I haven't updated 'Tales of Another Broken Home' in a while, but i'm getting round to it. Hopefully, it will be up in a couple days. But I ain't promisin' nuttin':D

Anyhoo... I hope you like this story. And please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my characters: Rose Kon, Chase Kennet, Yuliya Flack, Jack Goodman, Charlie Higley and Crystal Rycroft.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hands Off**

**Chapter One**

What is the point of brothers? Especially ones with annoying pink haired girlfriends and possibly the worst group of friends known to mankind. Yes, that's right. Her brother was none other than Ray Kon. The same Ray Kon who was one of the star players of the High school football team. The same Ray Kon who always got good grades without even trying. The same Ray Kon who was known and loved by all. Whereas she was known as 'Rays little sister – off limits.' She hated how that was the only reason she was known in her high school, and she hated it with a passion. But her thoughts were halted as a stern voice called to her.

"Hurry up Rose! Johnny's waiting!"

Rose jumped up from her bed and continued to rush frantically around her room in attempt to try and be ready on time, but failing miserably as she always managed to get distracted by something. She had been thinking about whether school would be any better this year but then doubted it as her brother would always be there to stop her from having any fun…

"Why don't you come in for a minute Johnny, she'll probably be a while." The middle aged woman sighed to the young man standing in the front doorway.

"Thanks Mrs K!" He said cheerfully taking a step inside the cosy house. This place was like a second home to him as he was best friends with Rose. Ever since junior school they had gained an unbreakable bond with one another and had remained the best of friends since then.

"I'm sure she won't be too long, do you want some toast or anything while you wait?" Mrs Kon asked kindly to the handsome teen standing before her.

"Ah, toast would be great!" He replied back gratefully as she hurried into the kitchen then came back out almost instantly with a slice of buttery toast which she handed to him.

"Fanks!" He said as he took a large bite out of the toast. She smiled warmly at him before turning back into the kitchen to prepare her husbands lunch.

Back up in the bedroom, Rose was still rushing around desperately trying to get ready. It had been nearly 15 minutes since Johnny had knocked at the door and she still wasn't ready yet! She quickly applied a thin layer of gloss over her pouting lips, tossed her bag over her shoulder and finally made her way downstairs to have her ears filled with a slight chuckling.

"Only the second day back and you're already running late," Johnny's amused voice called to her as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah well, can't break tradition!" She replied cheerfully and gave him a small good morning hug before following him to his car. Rose loved his car. It was an electric blue Honda Civic with soft black leather seats which you could just fall asleep in. They both hopped in the car and drove off to another day of boredom.

As they entered the school Johnny parked in his usual spot and the two climbed out the car, but not before Rose gave it a small hug goodbye to which Johnny merely rolled his eyes as he was used to this kind of behaviour, before setting off to their lockers to unload some of their books. They pushed their way through the crowded hallways until they finally reached their lockers which were conveniently next to one another.

"For the last time Mercedes, I don't want to go out with you! I already have a girlfriend!"

Rose immediately recognised that voice to be Ray's and tore her gaze away from her locker and onto the tall raven haired boy, wondering what all the commotion was about. She presumed that the younger girl named Mercedes was begging for him to date her again. She did this almost every week and seemed oblivious to the fact that Ray was dating Mariah and it seemed he would be for a long time. When he finally managed to escape from Mercedes' pleads, he strolled over to his sister and casually slung an arm over her shoulders

"Rose, why do you insist on wearing such a revealing top?" He asked whilst staring unimpressed at her figure hugging t-shirt which was tied in a knot in the centre of her back to reveal her toned stomach.

"It's not revealing at all compared to the clothes some of your girlfriends wear! Why are you checking me out anyway?" Rose replied sceptically, narrowing her amber eyes up him.

"Don't be disgusting, of course I wasn't!" He said despite a faint blush creeping its way onto his cheeks and he immediately removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"You sick bastard… Pervin' on your own sister!" She said shaking her head dismissively. She knew this would piss him off, and in her eyes he deserved it after having that pinked haired troll over for virtually the whole day yesterday!

"I'm not _pervin'_ on you. Who would want to anyway?" He stated whilst smirking evilly down at her. Johnny watched amused as the two siblings bickered with one another and didn't even notice the bell ringing in the background, signalling them to get registered.

"Ugh! I wouldn't know 'cos you always scare them off!" Rose retorted angrily and glared up at her brother. Their little tiff continued on like this until Johnny pointed out that form had started 10 minutes ago, so the three hurried down the corridor and entered their form room which they all shared.

As they entered their form room they gave their apologies for being late to their new form tutor. They would now be having a new teacher called Mr Reeves for morning registration (he only worked until 2 o clock) as well as maths, because their old teacher had retired just before the summer holidays. Rose wasn't too keen on him even though she had only met the man yesterday. He seemed nice enough but there was something unnerving about him which she didn't like at all, but she brushed it off and proceeded on taking her usual seat at the back of the class.

As she ambled back towards her seat, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. She turned her head back slightly as she walked and noticed the hard stare of Mr Reeves upon her. She smiled nervously- not knowing quite sure what to do and turned back to face the way she was walking. Well that was weird…

The day carried on slowly and it was finally lunchtime. Rose packed up her things, stuffed them in her bag and made her way to the cafeteria. She was starving as she hadn't had time for breakfast in the morning and the smell of food was extremely enticing. As she entered the already crowded café she quickly spotted her friends gathered around a large table in the far corner of the room.

"Hey Rose," A sly voice came from her right, stopping her from carrying onto her friends. She turned to see a group of six which she recognised as Ian, Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ozuma sat around a table with a bunch of giggling girls filtered around them.

"What do you want, Ian?" She replied, her eyes narrowing at the small Russian.

"Just wanted to stare at your beautiful face," He retorted smugly.

"Well, try looking up a couple inches 'cos my face ain't down there, Shrimp." She said smirking as his face turned from a perverted one, to one full of rage.

"You're only a tiny bit bigger than me you know!" he exclaimed angrily.

"You keep telling yourself that," A new voice came into the conversation and slapped Ian upside the head as he walked past him, in which he got a cry of protest from the short purple haired teen.

"Heya Bryan," Rose greeted and embraced the muscular figure before her.

"Hey," he replied taking a step back from the petite girl whilst looking around for any signs of Ray but assumed he must be sucking Mariah's face off somewhere. He wasn't in the mood to be getting on his bad side today.

"Hey Yuliya," Ian said in the same sly voice he had just previously said to Rose but now to a blue haired girl walking their way.

"Fuck off Ian." She said immediately and walked straight past him to where Rose and Bryan were standing.

"Hi!" Yuliya greeted to Rose and Bryan who each greeted her in return.

"What, no 'hello' for us? I'm hurt!" A deep voice said sarcastically behind Bryan which was directed towards Yuliya.

"Shut it, Valkov." Yuliya growled at the red haired teen. The two had a strange relationship with one another. Some days they would get along fine and would be able to joke around with each other and have a proper conversation, but other days, such as today, the nicest thing that would come out of their mouths came across the lines of 'you fucking wanker'.

"Oh, here we go… Little Miss Angry's gonna kick in now and insult me for the rest of the day. How predictable." Tala stated with aggravation clear in his voice.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a big-headed wanker I wouldn't have to insult you so much, would I?" She gritted out menacingly. Spencer tried to cut in before anything started but it was too late. They were already firing numerous insults at each other until Yuliya snatched the cup of water from Kai's hand and threw it over Tala.

"Pa-ha!" She smirked triumphantly and left the soaked adolescent to fume whilst she waved goodbye at the others and dragged Rose off with her. The boys all sat there laughing at him whilst a handful of the giggling girls- who now looked exceptionally shocked, rushed to his aid and mopped him up.

"Don't worry about that bitch, Tally." A tall blonde haired girl named Charlie cooed in his ear and practically shoved her chest in his face in attempt to make him feel better. Even with Charlie's cleavage so close to his face he couldn't help but stare after the retreating feisty girl and take in her appearance.

She had long dark blue tresses which came down to her mid back and were slightly wavy and her light bangs fell into her royal blue eyes which were heavily lashed, making them stand out. Her purplish lips were put into a pout as she stalked away to her own group of friends. Goddamn she was fine. He didn't know why he was such an ass to her most of the time… He continued to stare after her and noticed how her hips swayed seductively in those tight black cut-off trousers as she walked and how her purple tank top showed most of her midriff exposing a silver jewel in her belly button.

"Tala!" A sharp voice cracked him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Kai's amused face staring at him.

"What?" He growled back.

"You missed a spot."

Tala wondered what Kai was talking about, he felt almost completely dry as the various girls had helped to dry him off. He followed Kai's eye sight down to his crotch where there was still a rather big wet patch which made it look as if he had pissed himself.

"I'll kill that girl one day." Tala snarled to no one in particular.

ooooooooooooo

When it was finally the end of the day, Rose bid goodbye to her friends and set off towards Ray's car where she would be meeting him so he could give her a lift home. But as she leant against the silver car she noticed a dark figure just outside the school gates, staring at the passing students. It seemed a bit odd but she brushed it aside and turned her attention to the raven haired teen now walking towards her with Mariah latched onto his arm.

"We're quickly gonna drop Mariah off home first." Ray stated as he unlocked and opened the passenger seat door for Mariah, who hadn't acknowledged Rose's presence at all, and closed it after her as she stepped in.

"Noooo! I'm gonna miss Spongebob Squarepants if we drive her home!" Rose exclaimed with a horrified look on her face as she sat in the backseat of her brother's car.

"I'm not letting her walk home on her own and it's about time you grew out of kids programs anyway." Ray said as he started up the car and drove out of the school parking lot and to the direction of Mariah's house.

"Pfft! But Mariah has her own car why doesn't she drive that!" Rose said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Because it's being repaired." Mariah announced as she cut in the conversation.

"What did you do to it this time?" Rose sighed knowing too well that Mariah and cars didn't mix.

"I drove it into a fire hydrant…" She replied sheepishly which made Rose burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I could have died!" Mariah shouted rudely back to the raven haired girl.

"I doubt you would have died at the speed you drive... A blind man with no legs travels quicker than you do!" Rose retorted still sniggering slightly.

"Ugh!" Was all Mariah could think of as a comeback and turned her attention to the wing mirror and gazed lovingly at her reflection.

For the remainder of the car journey Rose and Mariah didn't interact with one another until Mariah gave Ray a big sloppy kiss goodbye which made Rose gag and Mariah give her one of the biggest glares she could muster. After Mariah was completely out of the car, Rose quickly hopped into the front seat and turned to her brother.

"I really have no idea what you see in her." Rose spoke suddenly.

"Well you're not a guy so you wouldn't understand," He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"So you're telling me you can put up with her annoying voice, her downright stupidity and her unhealthy obsession for the colour pink!" She enquired.

"Yes." Ray said shortly signalling that it was the end of the conversation. Sweet Jeebus her brother was crazy.

When they finally arrived home, Rose had indeed missed Spongebob and stalked off to her bedroom in a huff. She sat on the small sofa next to her window sill and turned on her television. A small white fluff ball named Sapphire jumped up on her lap and started purring away whilst pacing around looking for a comfortable bit of leg to lie on. Rose looked down into her Sapphire eyes (hence where the name came from) and stroked her affectionately. Suddenly, a loud noise emitted from Rose's trouser pocket which scared both Rose and the cat causing them both to fall off the sofa in fright.

"H-Hello?" She said still a little shaken up from the shock of her ring tone.

"_Dinner's ready." _A dull voice sounded from the other end of the phone. Ogh! Ray had some nerve, ringing her only to tell her that dinner was ready! The cheek of it! But she shrugged it off and proceeded downstairs to receive her dinner.

Once Rose had consumed her food she was about to go back up to her bedroom and was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Expecting it to be Mariah, she hurried up to her room, turned on some music and collapsed face first onto her bed. She felt the familiar paws of Sapphire making herself comfy in the centre of her back and chuckled slightly. God, her cat was stupid. She was about to get started on some homework when she suddenly remembered that she had left her schoolbag in Ray's car.

She groaned into the duvet and got up, sending the cat flying yet again, and trudged down the hallway towards her brother's room to retrieve his keys. Thankfully, the door was open so she wouldn't be walking in on him and Mariah doing any hanky-panky. She peered silently round into his room and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't Mariah who had knocked earlier. Ray was sat at his computer with Kai leering over behind and the two both had very satisfied looks on their faces.

"See, I told you it was free." Kai stated triumphantly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray replied, his eyes also glued to the monitor. A song which sounded suspiciously like Britney Spears erupted from the speakers, which seemed very out of character for them to be listening to. Rose craned her neck slightly to try and get a glimpse of what was displayed on the computer and saw a girl in a bedroom prancing around in a miniscule amount of clothing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were watching. Before it got any further, Rose cleared her throat and watched amused as they tried to hide any evidence of them watching porn.

"What do you want!" Ray snapped looking quite angry and embarrassed that she had discovered him watching porno whereas Kai seemed unfazed by it and just stood there smirking at her.

"I left my bag in your car so I need your keys." Rose answered still looking very amused at the situation. Ray sighed and threw his keys to her which she only just managed to catch and she skipped away. She returned moments later with her bag and chucked her keys at the back of Ray's head.

"Score!" Rose cheered proudly.

"Hey!" Ray cried angrily as she flashed a mischievous grin at Kai and retreated back to her own room. She heard Ray's door slam and laughed quietly to herself as the boys seemed to have finally figured out that if they close the door behind them, no one will be able to see them watching porn.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Grrrr! The line thing isn't working againnnn! screw it. Well I hope you like that chapter and tell me what you think of it! The plot will progress as there's more chapters... lol

Toodloooo!

**O.o-Godsmack-o.O**


End file.
